Forever & Always
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "Hello?" She couldn't imagine who would call so late. "Tori, It's Mike. You need to get to the hospital now. It's John." "Mike what's going on? Is he hurt?" She ran her fingers through her auburn hair as she began to pace. Mike sounded worried and that terrified her. "Just get here Tor, it's an emergency." - Tori gets unexpected news about her fiance. AU. Oneshot.


**an. **Heya : ) So it's probably not a secret that I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately…and I'm still having trouble writing. The lovely Michelle gave me some good advice to take a little break and try to get refocused and that's what I'll do. However I'll probably still post a oneshot here and there… I got this idea listening to music last night. It is inspired by the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. If you've never heard it, I suggest you go listen to it, it's amazing. However, I'll warn you, it's a tear-jerker…so make sure you have a box of Kleenex. I picked this pairing because the last time I used them I received a pretty good response… so remember, I own nothing, and enjoy!

* * *

_Forever & Always_

* * *

_She nodded her head as the tears fell from her brown eyes. She could hear the cheers from her friends and family in the background but she tuned them out. She was completely focused on the man kneeling in front of her. He slid the beautiful diamond ring onto her hand before standing up and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She waved off of the whistles of her fiancé's co-workers. She was in heaven right now. _

"_I love you John." She smiled as she stared into his bright blue eyes. _

_He chuckled and wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb, "I love you too Tor, forever and always." He kissed her again and this time she let the boys whistle; nothing could ruin her perfect day._

* * *

Victoria Crawford pulled the pizza she had just made out of the oven and smiled triumphantly. She wasn't the best cook, lucky for her there was a frozen food aisle at the grocery store.

She looked again at the glistening diamond on her finger. How did she ever get so lucky? She had been with John for four years now and every moment of their relationship had been complete bliss. Yes, they had their rough times but they always made it through. She couldn't imagine being happier with her life than she was at the very moment.

She looked at the clock, it was nearly eleven and John would be home from work soon. It had taken the wedding planner a few months to adjust to her cop-boyfriend's odd work schedules. She preferred the times when John worked the morning shift so they had the evening and nights together but that only happened four months out of the year. The other eight months she was either spending the evenings, until eleven o'clock, alone or sleeping alone. It wasn't easy being engaged to a police officer but she had adjusted. She knew how much her fiance's job meant to him and she could never ask him to give that up.

She grabbed some soda's from the refrigerator and carried them to the living room, placing them on the coffee table. She was about to return to the kitchen to get the pizza and plates when the phone rang.

Victoria picked up the phone, "Hello?" She couldn't imagine who would call so late.

"Tori, It's Mike. You need to get to the hospital now. It's John."

"Mike what's going on? Is he hurt?" She ran her fingers through her auburn hair as she began to pace. Mike sounded worried and that terrified her.

"Just get here Tor, it's an emergency." The line went dead.

Victoria dropped the phone and grabbed her jacket before leaving the house.

* * *

She ran from the car to the hospital entrance where she saw Mike waiting for her. He had a grim expression on his face. Tori felt her stomach tie in knots as she noticed the blood on Mike's uniform and the puffiness of his aqua eyes. She ran over to him. "Mike what's going on."

"Tor, John was shot. They just pulled him out of surgery." Mike grabbed her hands and squeezed them lightly as his blue eyes locked on hers. "Tor, it doesn't look good."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was absolutely no way John was hurt. John was invincible. He always came home to her. "No." Tor shook her head, sending auburn locks flying. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes. "No, that can't be."

"Tor, he's in exam room ten. You need to go seem him." Mike looked at her sympathetically. "He'll want to see you."

Victoria simply nodded her head as Mike led her toward the exam room. As he led her through the door she tried to prepare herself for what she would see. She closed her brown eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the lump forming in her throat. Mike leaned closer to her, "You need to be strong for him Tor. He loves you; he needs you know more than ever." He gave her a gentle squeeze before stepping out of the room to give them some privacy.

Tori approached the hospital bed, her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. She took the seat beside John. She grasped his hand tightly in her own as the tears flowed down her cheeks. His eyes were shut and he room was silent. All she could hear was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. She squeezed his hand gently and moved closer. She let her forehead rest against his arm.

"It doesn't look good. I don't think he has more than an hour or two. His fiancé was notified. She's in there now." She could hear hospital employees talking.

She tuned them out. _This couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever. _They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to have children and live a long and happy life together. They were supposed to last, _forever and always_.

She watched as his eyelids fluttered. "John?" she whispered.

He groaned, turning his head to face her. "Tori." His lips curved into a smile. He was pale, his lips had a blue tint, and for once in his life John Cena looked weak. She hated to see him lying there, so exposed, that just wasn't John. John was brave, strong, he wasn't fragile.

"Hey baby" she kissed his hand, smiling slightly.

"What a day." He chuckled and she could tell he instantly regretted it. His free hand went to his chest as he winced.

"Don't John, just relax." She pleaded as she squeezed his hand. "Just talk to me."

He nodded his head. "Did the invitations come today?"

"Yea… they are beautiful, just like we ordered."

"The wedding will be beautiful won't it?" He smiled a truly genuine smile. "It will be perfect."

She choked back the tears as she nodded. They weren't going to get to see their wedding day. That ugly truth had smacked her in the face but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. If the doctors were right and he didn't have long left, she wanted it to be perfect for him. "We're going to be so happy." She agreed.

"And then we will have a family, and we'll take that vacation to the Bahamas we were talking about."

If Tori closed her eyes she could practically feel the ocean breeze. She could see herself and John sipping drinks on the beach. _How could life be so cruel? How could she dream of something that would never happen? _

"I'm not going to make it am I?" he asked.

She looked away from his gaze. She couldn't bear to look him the eye. She heard his heavy sigh and knew she didn't have to say anything.

"Tori, I'm sorry."

"I love you John." It was the only thing she could say. She would always love him. She wished she could turn back the hands of time and keep this moment from happening but that was impossible. She felt her stomach clench as reality struck her. _These were the last moments she had with the love of her life. _

She moved her chair closer. "I love you John, more than anything else in this world."

"I love you too Tori, forever and always."

Tori smiled as an idea struck her. It was crazy…but life was crazy…and this was the only chance she had.

* * *

Tori returned thirty minutes later with the chapel minister and a novelty ring from the gift shop. It wasn't fancy but she was going to marry the love of her life. Mike and a blonde nurse followed, standing in the back corner.

"Tori, baby, what are you doing?" John questioned as she approached him.

"I'm going to marry the love of my life." She responded.

"You are crazy Victoria Crawford."

"Soon to be Victoria Cena." She corrected as she put the novelty ring in his hand.

She held his hand while the preacher read.

_"Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails."_

She stared into John's blue eyes and smiled brightly. She never dreamed she'd have her wedding in the emergency room. "John, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. You are kind, caring, hard-working; dedicated…you are every woman's dream. Sometimes I still can't believe I am lucky enough to have you. You are my everything, and I love you, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forever and always." She squeezed his hand gently. "They didn't have any rings at the store for you, I'm sorry." Tori pulled the red hair-band from around her wrist and wrapped it around his ring finger.

He smiled, looking at it. "It's perfect, just like you." Tori glanced at the heart monitor as the beeping began to slow down. 68, 66, 63… "I love you Tori, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. It's not easy, being with me with the job I have. You have always stood by me; you've waited for me, dealt with crazy shifts and cases. You've supported me. I like to think I've done the same for you, when I was there. I would like to think I've made you happy. Just remember I love you Tor, no matter what. When you are sad, when I'm not there, remember me and how much I love you, forever and always." He slid the ring onto her finger. His voice was a mere whisper.

32, 31, 30…

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Tori kissed John lightly, clutching his hand. "I love you John, no matter what…"

She finally let the tears fall from her eyes as the final beep emanated from the heart monitor. She fell into Mike's waiting arms as the nurse disconnected the cords.

"Forever and always." She whispered as Mike escorted her out of the room.

* * *

**an. **Not cute and fluffy this time. I was worried that this couple might not work for this type of story but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. For anyone who doesn't know, the bible verses that the preacher read were from 1 Corinthians (pretty common at weddings) but It's also my favorite Chapter from the bible : ) It's verses 4-8 (only part of eight). So I hope you enjoyed this… reviews would be nice, please…_bisous. xDanie._


End file.
